


Soulmate

by Ladykitsuna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykitsuna/pseuds/Ladykitsuna
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate but it is hard to find them in this year with so many human covid 19 doesn't make it more easy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Soulmate

I was like everyday in my bed thanks to fucking Corona. In 2020 the year was kinda shit and cool at the same time. I was often in internet and meet some cool people and learn more stuff about witchcraft. Yeah I'm a witch, in 2020 I find finally find my soulmate. My romantic one. My wife our souls was since the begin of our existing together. We had a bound. I felt in love so fast with her. Adora my beloved Adora. We was happy it feels like we have a connection and then.. She go she ignore me and left me. Even my own soulmate left me. I didn't understand it but I let it go. Well after some breakdowns and having the feeling that everything is her fault and be angry and in pain. It was the worst pain ever I just die inside. Oh shadow Weaver loved how much I changed I did everything what she said just because I was with everything finish in this world. I feel from the start that would be my wife or my last love in my life. I had always future vision they toture me now I see many things. My own child that talk to me and try to take the pain away. I wanted to find out who they are. Not in every life we was a lesbian couple so I find out they was in one of them our Baby. Finn, I cried so much on this day. I don't know how to explain this feeling but it feels like parts that I missed are completly and turns into black parts that burn into my soul and let everything in pain because I can't hold them in my arms. In 4 she was a man in 1 life I was and in one or in 5 of them finn my baby was there. We had 9 lifes together. We have 9 reinkarnation. My child saw with me all the moments with her in the future. I don't know where it is but I like the place where we gonna life. I do anything to not losing her. The truth? I loved her and I hate her. It drive me crazy I want to give her the worst time in her life and at the same time I just wish she came back into my arms. I try to get help and forget it but how? Our child have a soul connection to us. It talk to me to stay it gonna end up good. We gonna be a happy family. I want this future so much. What should I do if even your own soulmate dont want your heart? Shadow Weaver was right I'm worthless. Even my own soulmate run away from me. I just not gonna love again. I could but do I want a life time without her? It is our first one without each other and then what throw my future away? Our child? Should I try to stay single and get my child my child and just raise her on my own? She is not gonna be with me but I know I could be happy with a part of her even if it just the connection and not by blood. If everything says in your life you get her but in the end you didn't. She love now somebody else but I hope she get the same dream like I do. She should get confused about her feelings. She should reget itShe can maybe marry who she want but our souls are more deeper conected then a mariged could do. They just hold until death but I stay with her over that. I know I saw my future and one day she came back to me. In this time I try to work on myself maybe it was me that chase my own soulmate away. I just want that the part of my soul and heart come back. I feeling like a Zombie. Dead but breathing, catched in this human body. Adora you such a Idiot. You make it for everybody more easier if you come back but I want you to be happy even if I hate you for now. You stole are part of my soul and my heart a part that I never get back and no matter how long it takes I wait. I never believed much in this but I saw the truth. It is a pain and a panishnent. I think it is my fault I was never a good Person or? I heard once you never change your personality but it the reason why you stopped because you wanted something else? Would you be with me even if you remember anything. All the time all the pain? We had to life with. But maybe you would remember on lifes that I don't do. Say Adora would you keep the swear that we make? Even if you don't remember? Because I did and I will always do. I always remember how we said "even if we die we gonna be together in the next life. Nobody could take this from us". You are a liar Adora. 

But hey I still love and wait for you even if I going to be a asshole to you. I'm Always gonna be your Catra


End file.
